


[Podfic] Up and Coming

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Architect Derek, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn With Plot, Stuck in an elevator together, Video game designer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek work in the same building and every day ride up in the elevator together.</p><p>That is pretty much the extent of their relationship—until one day the elevator breaks down, trapping the two of them inside and maybe forcing them to admit to each other that the attraction is mutual.</p><p>Or, the one where Stiles and Derek have sex in an elevator.</p><p>Podfic of Fanhag102's <i>Up and Coming</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Up and Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up and Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708956) by [Fanhag102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/pseuds/Fanhag102). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/3673yrlvcqmvryv/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Up%20and%20Coming%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 02:01:45 | 111 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2c7pwei9dz5dehf/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Up%20and%20Coming%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 01:57:36 | 107 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d86bpcdlblii872/%5Bpodfic%5D+Up+and+Coming+%28with+music%29.mp3) (mediafire) | 02:01:45 | 111 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nmx45q8i1epc1ck/%5Bpodfic%5D+Up+and+Coming+%28no+music%29.mp3) (mediafire) | 01:57:36 | 107 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/up-and-coming)  
  
### Music

You Need Me I Don't Need You - Ed Sheeran 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fanhag102 for giving me such enthusiastic permission to record this; I hope you like the result, if you decide to listen to it! :) I had a lot of fun recording it!
> 
> If you like the story, please make sure to leave the author some feedback. ♥


End file.
